


i hope to dream of you

by AndyWritesStuff



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, Fluff, Like, M/M, Minor Angst, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Very Minor, also spoilers - Freeform, and mentions of character death, but like its ok they didnt die, they’re probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWritesStuff/pseuds/AndyWritesStuff
Summary: Shuichi Saihara has a nightmare and wants somebody to stay with him.//very self indulgent nightmare/comfort one shot bc i love them
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	i hope to dream of you

Shuichi Saihara woke up in a cold sweat.

He took short breaths in, sitting up quickly, trying to remember where he was. He blinked as he looked around the dark room, his eyes falling to a small electric clock on his bedside table. 1:14 am. He pulled his knees close to his chest, he was shaking. Just calm down, take deep breaths, like Kaede told him to. In, pause, out, in, pause, out.

He reached over, images from the nightmare flashing through his skull. He shut his eyes tight, gripping the sheets intensely. His breathing quickened again. Deep breaths. Shuichi brought his knees close to his chest, stiff as an arrow. He kept his eyes shut so tightly he couldn’t even think of the visuals. The room was so cold, so empty.

He just wanted someone to be there. 

Slowly, Shuichi calmed down enough to open his eyes and grab his phone. He thought about texting Kaede, but she was across campus, he wasn’t sure he could handle at least another 15 minutes alone. Another person popped into mind, Kaito Momota. He was pretty close, and maybe he was still awake, maybe he was up late stargazing again. He desperately hoped he was. 

His hands shook as he typed out the message, having to keep going back and re-type words out, he still couldn’t bring himself to send a misspelled message. He hit send after a moment of re-reading the message, making sure it made sense.It was simple and short, but it was all Shuichi could struggle out.

‘can you please come over? bad nightmare.’

Shuichi rocked back and forth slightly while waiting for a reply, his phone screen-up beside him. It didn’t take long for three little dots to appear, a message popping up shortly after.

‘Sure bro, no worries!’

He put his phone face down after, waiting and taking deep breaths. Regulating his breathing, that was what Kaede told him was most important. He closed his eyes again, counting the seconds.

Five minutes, that’s all it took for Kaito to arrive. 

There was a knock at the door, Shuichi urged himself to get off the bed and open it. 

He was unsteady on his feet, but he made his way to the door, placing a hand on the wall for support as he pulled the door in. He then practically collapsed into Kaito’s arms. Kaito stumbled back a little, gently pushing Shuichi upright. Shuichi still wavered on his feet, very visibly shaking. Kaito frowned slightly, taking initiative by coming in and closing the door.

“C’mon, you should sit down.” Kaito gestured over to the bed with his thumb, putting a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder, trying to stabilise him a bit. 

Shuichi instead latched onto Kaito’s arm, leaning into him and practically dragging him to the bed with him. Kaito went stiff, simply being dragged along. It wasn’t normally like him, but Shuichi wasn’t normally this insistent either. So Kaito simply let himself be pulled to the bed. Shuichi sat down and Kaito followed suit. Shuichi leaned onto Kaito. Kaito briefly looked over, seeing that Shuichi was gripping the sheets. Shuichi could feel himself shaking next to Kaito.

“Hey man, what happened?” 

Shuichi heard the words, but couldn’t bring himself to speak for a moment, just taking in deep breaths, trying to compose himself and calm the lump in his throat. He didn’t want to just burst into tears when he started talking. He just didn’t want to cry right now, it was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare.

Kaito waited, a puzzled and almost concerned look on his face. Shuichi could barely make eye contact with him, instead focusing intently on the carpeted floor. He took in a deep breath, preparing to speak.

“H- Hope’s peak... a killing game, everyone, they... they” Shuichi was desperately trying to push the words out, his voice catching, really the only thing preventing him from crying.

Kaito furrowed his eyebrows, ”Whaddya mean a killing game?”

“We were forced to... Kaito... so many of them died...” Shuichi took deep breaths between every couple words, lost in thought as he tried to figure out how to word it. His voice was softer than usual.

“Just... it felt so _real _Kaito, I... so many died... Kaede, Rantaro, Kokichi...” He paused, looking into Kaito’s eyes, “You.”__

__Kaito glanced up and down at Shuichi, clearly not sure how to respond._ _

__“Only Maki, Himiko and I were left, the rest... they...” Shuichi’s eyes snapped shut, wincing. He gripped the sheets tightly once again, spiralling back into the awful images from the dream._ _

__Then, warm arms embraced him. Shuichi let go of the sheets at once, surprised at the sudden touch. His eyes darted up, Kaito had pulled him into a hug. A tight one at that, but it made Shuichi snap out of it. After a moment, he leaned into it, shaking less._ _

__Shuichi didn’t even realise he was crying until he felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks. He buried his head further into Kaito’s chest, wrapping his own arms around Kaito. It was warm, he was warm. Shuichi closed his eyes, softly sobbing into Kaito’s chest._ _

__And they stayed that way for a moment, a comfortable silence falling over the room. Shuichi took deep breaths, he felt safe._ _

__Kaito’s grip tightened briefly before he pulled away, leaving Shuichi with a sense of longing for another hug._ _

__He rubbed his eyes before he opened them, his vision still a bit blurry. Still, he saw Kaito’s familiar face, a small smile appearing on Shuichi’s face. Kaito was smiling too, though his eyes were half closed and his shoulders were slumped slightly. His hair was down too, and he just generally seemed to lack his usual energy, and Shuichi quickly pieced together that he had probably just woken up. A wave of guilt coursed through him and Shuichi turned away, opting to look at the floor again._ _

__“Sorry... I thought maybe you’d still be up...” He spoke up, rubbing his arm._ _

__“Huh?” Kaito made a confused look, sighing slightly as if a realization hit him, ”Ah, forgot I was hangin our with the ultimate detective. Look, it’s no worries Shuichi, ya gotta believe me”_ _

__“Bu-“ Shuichi made a weak attempt to protest, glancing back at Kaito._ _

__“C’mon Shuichi, I came here cause I wanted to, cause I care about you, ya know?” He felt a hand on his shoulder, Shuichi looked up, and Kaito was closer now. He found it a bit difficult to look into Kaito’s eyes, but that wasn’t abnormal._ _

__“Besides,” Kaito paused for a moment, leaning back a little bit, ”I’m not what’s important right now, you are.”_ _

__Shuichi didn’t say anything, shrinking back into himself slightly and cheeks heating up lightly. He still felt a bit guilty, but Kaito’s reassurance made him feel a little bit better._ _

__“T-thanks Kaito” He mustered up a smile, glancing up at Kaito, lingering on his eyes for a moment before looking away, “Thanks for being here...”_ _

__A silence fell over the room, Shuichi stole glances at the astronaut. Kaito really knew how to make him feel better, didn’t he? The silence was comfortable, so much better than the silence when he was alone. Even just feeling Kaito’s warmth at the end of the bed lulled Shuichi into a sense of calm._ _

__After a moment, Kaito stood up, pulling his coat on. Shuichi looked up in alarm, the change startling him. He desperately didn’t want to be alone again, not when Kaito could be here._ _

__“Wait- Kaito..!” Shuichi reached his hand out after Kaito, who had begun to walk towards the door._ _

__Kaito stopped, turning around and cocking his head slightly, “Yeah bro?”_ _

__“Please...” Shuichi averted his eyes, pulling his sheet closer to his body, ”Stay.”_ _

__Kaito stood there for a moment, obviously not sure what to do. He was clearly mulling it over in his mind. Shuichi desperately hoped he would. He feared the cold emptiness of the room returning._ _

__He didn’t have to wait long for an answer, even if it was non verbal. Kaito had put on his signature smile, a bit softer and more tired than usual. Then, he took off his jacket, tossing it back on the end of the bed._ _

__“Anythin’ for my sidekick”_ _

__“Yo- You don’t mind? I can lend you the bed, I can sleep on the floor..!” Shuichi was speaking before thinking, but the thought of sharing his bed with Kaito made his head fuzzy and warm._ _

__Kaito laughed a bit before speaking again, “Your bed is big enough, we can fit on it together!”_ _

__Shuichi was silent for a moment, nodding when he realized he should probably confirm. He turned and laid on his side, facing towards the dark wall. He felt the mattress shift as Kaito got in, pulling up the covers with him, draping his coat over them. He was so warm... Shuichi already felt his thoughts grow muddled._ _

__He barely managed to speak above a whisper, managing out a small “Goodnight”_ _

__Kaito mumbled in return, face already buried into the pillow they shared. Shuichi smiled, loosening the bit of tension he still held._ _

__Shuichi couldn’t see himself, but he was sure he had to be red. He and Kaito were so close on the bed, he could hear Kaito’s gentle breaths, almost feel Kaito’s warmth. Shuichi curled almost into a ball on his side, pulling the blankets close. He worried about closing his eyes for a moment, but the soft scratch of Kaito’s goatee on his t-shirt soothed his worries._ _

__He wasn’t alone, he wouldn’t be for this night._ _


End file.
